VENGEANCE
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: After witnessing her death, Jaune awakened to the powers of his past life Madara Uchiha. Now now he seeks vengeance for those responsible. My First challenge. Let me know what you think. Rated M just to be safe.
**The beserker.**

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

One year after the fall of Beacon. Cinder Fall and Jaune Arc clashed the roofs of the abandoned city of vale.

Cinder shoots a fireball at him after it exploded she thought she have burned it to a crisp. However that wasn't the case.  
"Your aim is horrendous..." she turned around and locked eyes with him.  
Before she could use her magic Jaune slams his open Palm into her stomach. The force of the impact sent her flying in Rubble. She's completely covered in Grime and filth her outfit ruin, she raise her hands to call upon her power.  
But nothing happened "How do you like my sealing Jutsu miss queen?"  
"... You... You sealed it!?" She screamed in fear.  
"True victory lies in taking away everything your enemy has( cracks knuckles) those are your exact words I believe."  
Cinder blocks away in fear as he slowly walks closer and closer.  
A black orb appears in Jaune's hand.  
"Allow me to borrow another one of your quotes' the darkness hunger's now feed it!" He screamed as he crushed half of her body into nothingness. Her screams of agony fell on deaf ears he had no intention of sparing her. When her Maiden magic began to leave her body he raised an amber necklace incapture it. "That should do it, now on to Salem." He turned and walked away. As he made his way back to the resistance camp in Atlas, his mind couldn't help but think back. Back to the day this started.

* * *

( one year prior. Jaunes P.O.V.)

"Pyrrah! Just what the hell is going on!?" This was getting a little too much, when did all of Vale spiraled into this madness?!  
She was about to answer me when we heard a noise coming from the elevator Shaft. It was her again. That woman in the red dress, I guess it's pretty obvious what happened with Ozpin... She's responsible for all of this! All this suffering for what? Just what does she hope to gain from destroying everything!? This was the first time I've ever felt true rage.  
"Jaune..." I turned to face Pyrrah, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say there was fear in her voice. What happened next completely caught me off guard. She was kissing me! Full on the lips with tongue action kissing me! I almost passed out from shock...Wait a minute... I break away from her lips. "Pyrrah...I never thought you thought of me like that." How can I have been so stupid!?  
The giant Grimm circling the tower began to screech as it spaans more Grimm. Well doesn't that just kill the mood. "Jaune you have to get out of here!" Pyrrah said in fear. I justed looked at her.  
"No, you're going to try and face her alone aren't you!?" I questioned. "Yes." She answered unclearly.

"Ozpin was the Headmaster, he may have been old but he was still the strongest among the Huntsman here. That means if she got past him you're over your head in this fight." I tried to explain to her.  
"I have to do this Jaune. I have to."  
I grabbed her by the hand. "Not alone your not. Ruby told me about your polarity, I'll act as bait you set the Trap." She was hesitant but agreed to the plan. Not like we had any other.

When we got on the elevator the power was out so Pyrrha used her polarity to move the elevator upward in the elevator shaft and stopped it once we reached the very top. I readied my sword and shield as we charged through the doors. The woman from before, I couldn't help but ask.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Cinder Fall and I have no use for you. So perish!"

Without thinking oI was striking as fast as I could. even with that weird power of hers she was still human and still cutable.  
I was able to cut her on her right arm, leaving a shallow cut but it quickly healed. She then hit me into the rubble of the tower, leaving me trapped under the rubble.  
I burst out of the ruble. I need to buy Pyrrah more time.

I stand in front of her as Cinder fires balls of energy at Pyrrha. My shield began to slowly melt from the blasts and my hand was beginning to get burned because of them.  
When my Shield got destroyed I poured my aura into my sword. I've got to cut through her attacks, literally.

The flames seperated onto both sides of me, burning my shoulders in the process but I didn't care.  
She continuously fired more fireballs. She had this constant smile on her face like she wasn't taking it seriously. That's when I started swing faster and harder.  
sumoned glass swords and we clashed a top the ruined tower.  
With a large burst of energy she managed to knock me flat on my back.  
then lifted one blade up to tray and slash me, but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield.  
was the opening I was waiting for.  
stabbed at her and stabbed her through her hip. But I was shocked when I saw my ancestral blade begin to melt, and her would closed up afterwards.  
maybe a heated blade is exactly what I needed. I slashed at her face. Cuts are easy to heal Burns however are different story.

burned in her ryes as she grabbed my arm and proceeded to burn it.

Now while she's distracted.  
"Do it now!" I ordered.

Pyrrha then stabbed at her with her blade. Only for cinder to grab the blade and shatter it to pieces.

"Was that your plan?" She taunted.  
"No this is!" Pyrrah crushes her with every piece of metal she could find from the tower.  
With the metal Pyrrha trapped Cinder in all of it, lifted her up in it, and sent her crashing down into the tower.  
She had to die from that. If not from being crushed then certainly from blood loss.  
But then all at once all the metal melted, and showed that Cinder was still very much alive.  
All of a sudden she disappeared! Did she teleport? Is this an illusion? Just how the hell is she doing that!?

I then heard a yell of pain and as I turned around I saw Pyrrha on the ground with an arrow in her heel.  
"No!" I shouted. I tried to help her but chains appeared on my wrist and ankles pinning me against what remained of a wall.

"Pyrrha! Run!" I yelled as I Cinder walked in front of her and lifted her chin so she was forced to look at her.

Right before my eyes she burned her to ashes...

I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my very chest. Tears formed in my eyes, rage burned within my soul, and I felt as though something was...I don't know awakening within me. And for a moment I swore I saw a man with long spiky black hair with red eyes, he muttered the name ' Madara...Uchiha...' he disappeared into my body after he did, my eyes began hurting. Then all of a sudden my body began to move on its own. I could still see everything I was doing but had no control over my actions.

I broke free of my chains. I wasn't in control, I was going berserk! I clapped my hands together and screamed "Susanoo!" Then something appeared out of my body. I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't care at the time I just wanted to destroy her.  
I saw fear in her eyes as she dodged the attacks I threw at her. I felt my eyes begin to hurt even more as something else besides my tears began to stream down my face. It made its way into my mouth and right then I could tell what it was. It was blood.

Right before I dealt the final blow she disappeared! She teleported again! I was consumed by rage, I blacked out...

Right before I dealt the final blow she disappeared! She teleported again! I was consumed by rage, I blacked out.  
I knew not where I was, or how I got there. But the next thing I knew I was in a pure white void that seemed to stretch on forever. But then I realized it was just a lamp hanging over me. But I wasn't in the hospital no I was in someone's bed. Where was I? What happened? Was it all just a nightmare?

I leaned up in the bed and I saw a picture of what looked to be Yang and Ruby when they were kids. Am I in there house? I heard someone walking towards the door. I couldn't move, I didn't know who it was but I sense no hostility here. It took me a second to notice this room smells like cookies. I then saw Ruby come in with a bowl and a rag, and once she saw me she dropped it onto the floor and stared at me wide eyed. She ran over and embrace to me with a smile and tears of joy. It was almost as if she was expecting me to die or stay bedridden and not wake up.  
"Jaune you're finally awake! You've been asleep for days!" She says burying her face into my chest.  
 _"It wasn't a nightmare...Pyrrah, you will be avenged. I swear on my soul I will make the one responsible for all this pay."_

* * *

end of chapter 1 I hope you guys like this. This was a challenge like my first challenge someone gave me. I'm not so sure if it's going to be going to be that popular but we'll see how it goes. Shoutouts to blacklight 181 for helping me with this one. You should check out his stories when you get the chance. And lastly if you didn't like this story and you want to see more follow, favorite and leave a review. Until next time stay cool.


End file.
